Running on Empty
by westernmelody
Summary: Vin becomes the target of an old enemy. Will Vin's pride keep him from accepting help from the other Seven and endanger others? All seven are featured. A reference to Mean Joe Greene is included, the football player in a famous coke commercial.
1. Chapter 1

A handsome young man, long light brown hair flying in the wind, ran swiftly along the paved road. "Yehaw!" he yelled back at his younger and smaller friend wearing a green bandana around his dark hair that matched his green shorts.

The smaller man was trying vainly to keep up with the long-legged roadrunner. His arms pumped visibly, and his legs were doing all they could; but to his frustration, he couldn't catch up with the taller friend and sighed loudly.

The handsome young man turned, grinning and jogging backwards. "C'mon, JD! Can't you go faster than that? Everyone is always saying how fast you can run!"

Huffing, JD retorted, "Compared to normal people! Didn't say I could outrun the road runner!"

Vin Tanner laughed in a way that would have amazed his other friends. He loved running in the wind and feeling the tightening of muscles. He also loved interacting with his young friend. There was no expectation of him being the dyslexic, shy young man he seemed to others. JD, the only one of the seven younger and smaller; looking more like a mid-teen, looked up to Vin and would help Vin on anything he needed rather than tease if Vin was truly frustrated. Vin appreciated that.

But Vin frowned a bit as he thought. JD usually kept up with him better than that. Either the kid  
was not feeling well, or Vin had merged into supersonic speed. He deliberately slowed, still  
jogging backwards with JD about fifty yards behind. "Hey, turtle, catch up!" he called. He  
expected the dark-handed youngster to retort and speed up; but he was puzzled as he watched JD's hazel ones widen as he pumped his legs and arms faster than Vin had ever seen and yelled something unintelligible at Vin. Vin dimly thought JD was trying to prove something and said, jokingly "Hey don't run me down!" when JD launched, tackling Vin and twisting both to the side of the road, ending with both tumbling down a rocky ditch, filled with many plants, some unpleasant to land on. Both felt the whish of the wind from the pickup whizzing by. Scrapped, bruised, bloodied and with a few thorns poking into both; both lay wheezing, JD laying a few feet away while Vin had been stopped by a small bush full of thorns.

"Damn it, JD," he got out before gasping in frustration at the thorns piercing his body in multiple places.

Stones were sliding into Vin as he sat up and called out, "Hey watch the rockslide!"

Vin was not too surprised the stones were set off by Chris, Buck, Nathan and Josiah scrambling down to assist the fallen young men. From the opposite side a black Jaguar screeched to a halt with Ezra hurrying down as well, though he was careful not to discharge rocks.

"Vin! JD!" All yelled anxiously. Predictably, Chris and Josiah ran to Vin as Buck and Nathan  
headed a few yards beyond to drop beside JD.

"All I did was call him a turtle and he tackled me!" Vin exclaimed, still brushing off the dirt.

Chris chose to ignore the comment as he asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, cowboy, I'm used to being tackled by Batman's Robin," he grouched using one of the most commonly used nicknames for Buck and JD. "Kid all right?" he asked a bit anxiously as he noticed JD gasping for breath as Nathan and Buck kneeled beside the boy.

"Nathan'll take care of JD," Josiah soothed.

"Let me up," Vin demanded, though he suddenly groaned, favoring his left foot and grimacing.

"Think you broke it?" Chris asked casually, knowing Vin would be upset if he fussed.

"No," Vin ground out, "but it hurts. Never mind, get me over to JD," Vin demanded.

Chris and Josiah shrugged, knowing their protests would fall on Vin's deaf ears, and they helped Vin limp the few yards to where Buck and Nathan were fussing over the small kid.

"How's JD?" Vin asked anxiously as JD's eyes were filled with panic as he looked back and forth from Buck to Nathan.

"Breathe slow, you had the air knocked out of you," Nathan advised, as Buck held JD's right hand and ruffled through the silky dark hair to comfort the youth.

Sometimes, sometimes, as Vin watched the other five now huddled around JD, he wished he could have the attention JD always got when hurt. But then, JD, all of twenty, looked fifteen, innocent and vulnerable.

Vin was only a few years older, but no one would call Vin Tanner innocent and vulnerable. The tough exterior he was proud of kept fussing to a minimum.

As the others gathered, JD was finally able to slow his breathing and relax.

"Nice tackle, Mean JD Green," Vin grumbled. "Could've killed me."

"You need to laud him, Mr. Tanner, the lad saved your life and if all you have to complain of is a  
hurt ankle, better that than being a mangled body in a coffin."

Chris blew out his breath, confirming. "Cost me 10 years of my life, watching that pickup bearing down on you and knowing that JD couldn't possibly run fast enough to save you."

Josiah nodded, "Took 10 years of my life and at my advanced age, I can't spare that."

Buck said crossly, "Well, I've lost 20 years and it won't come back until I know JD is all right."

JD managed a small smile then patted his neck, looking panicked.

Ezra looked for and found the small silver chain and put into JD's grateful right hand. "Here is your lucky St. Patrick's charm, my young friend, though we made need to get Mr. Tanner one after today."

Vin said gently. "Thanks, Kid. 'ppreciate you saving my sorry hide and all. You should sign up for the next Olympics, no road runner could beat your speed in the 100 meters. 'course I know no Olympic medal could compete with your mama's gift on your 18th birthday."

Hazel eyes met the blue eyes and JD nodded, patting the cherished gift, the last one from his adored mother. JD's heart was still pounding from fright at seeing a pickup speeding and seeming to swerve straight for Vin. JD had shouted a warning, but Vin hadn't caught what he was yelling about. JD wasn't about to let his friend get hurt, but for a brief second, thought he wouldn't be in time to save Vin. JD felt he had lost 10 years of his life, too.

Vin put a head to his head, feeling a bit dizzy as the adrenaline rush left, then growled as he noticed Chris and Nathan eyeing him with concern. "Can't a man show concern for a kid just saved his worthless hide without an audience?" he snapped.

"As long as the man don't fall over himself," Nathan retorted and smiled at Vin's visible annoyance.

Nathan was more concerned about JD's injuries and stripped his green t-shirt off to JD's annoyance.

Everyone stared at the bruises made even more visible by JD's white skin.

"Nathan!" JD complained.

"Don't worry, Kid; I won't let Nathan strip you nekkid, and even iffen he does, you've nothing to be ashamed about, according to Casey," Vin teased, loving the rosy blush that stained JD's cheeks.

JD clutched his shirt back to him when Nathan examined the back of JD's throbbing head. "You have a nasty knot back there. Your wrist might be broken the way it is swelling. We need to get you and Vin checked out."

That brought a bellow from Vin. "Oh, no, you don't! I ain't going to no hospital." Vin expected the glares from Josiah, Nathan, Ezra and Chris, but Chris simply turned away with an "Okay," much to the confusion of the other men expecting no-nonsense Chris to order Vin to go.

Chris turned and knelt by JD, whose blinking eyes were filled with pain and confusion. Chris touched JD gently on the shoulder, patted it and then went over to Vin. "You'll be okay, JD." Chris reassured, standing between the two. We'll get you to a hospital to check you out."

"No!" JD suddenly screamed, surprising the other men. "I'm not a baby, I don't need a hospital, just take me home and let me rest!"

Buck, startled, tried to persuade his young friend. "Kid, you are hurt, Nathan knows better than you, a head injury is serious and so is that wrist."

"Don't care, Buck," JD snapped, yanking his uninjured arm from Buck.

The other men were startled at this unusual response from JD and they looked at him in bewilderment.

Each of the other men tried to reason with JD, but he was unyielding. Buck was going crazy and Vin was looking ashamed.

Ezra moved to Vin and said quietly, "If you would go, JD will follow your example."

Josiah leaned in to add softly, "JD admires you, and if you're tough enough to skip the hospital, he will, too."

"Call the ambulance," Vin gripped, as he sat besides JD. "We may be tough, Kid, but I can't run on a bum ankle and if you are seriously hurt from saving me, I won't forgive myself."

"Okay, Vin," JD said in a small and meek voice, and then JD closed his eyes.

Looking at the gratitude and relief in Buck and Nathan's eyes, Vin didn't complain about going to the hospital again.


	2. Chapter 2

"One more complaint and I'll check you out myself, drag you to the ranch and take great pleasure in cleaning out those cuts with alcohol, maybe adding a little salt for seasoning." Buck mimicked Chris' stern words to Vin when they had arrived at the hospital and Vin tried to renege on his promise to stay, arguing that JD was already being taken care of.

Josiah, Ezra, Buck and Chris indulged in a hearty laugh remembering the shocked look on Vin's face as he then meekly – for Vin – lay back down.

Looking at his long-time friend with admiration, Buck grinned. "Never knew you could turn into a Jewish mother, Stud."

"Or such an extraordinary strategist," Ezra smirked. "Pure wisdom not nagging Vin into going to the hospital but placing guilt on him that JD would follow his example and refuse treatment."

"Maybe he feared the Wrath of Wilmington if JD collapsed after refusing treatment." Josiah added.

"I think our baby brother was in on the joke," Ezra surmised, glancing at Chris. "It was after you knelt by him, JD suddenly refused treatment."

"JD was knocked silly and too out of it to be a part of anything," Buck argued.

Chris just smirked as he saw Ezra's tip of an imaginary hat to Chris.

"Knowing Vin, I wouldn't put it past him to try and sneak out tonight," Josiah warned.

Nathan heard that as he came up behind them, and looking over at Chris, said seriously, "I don't know about that, Josiah. I think I may have let it slip about nocturnal sleep-walking."

The other men stared at Nathan and Chris and burst out laughing.

"Better not let junior know how much you have figured him out, or his pride can't take it," Buck warned, abruptly changing subjects. "How is JD?"

Nathan frowned. "JD's injuries are more serious than Vin's. JD's left wrist is broken, and he has a serious concussion that will need watching for the next day or so. Buck," Nathan stopped the man from saying he would as usual stay with JD, "I want Vin to watch JD. Make up any good excuse but watching over JD will keep Vin from bolting and I don't even trust a sedative with Vin's hatred of hospitals."

Buck started to protest but looking at Chris' stern face, subsided, grumbling, "I'm going to stay with JD a few hours, no matter what."

"They are settling him in now, let's go." Everyone followed Nathan down to Room 477 where Vin was moving restlessly on his side of room, as he turned to look at his smaller friend.

JD's eyes were closed, his left wrist in a cast and he lay with thick lashes covering his eyes, an image of a young, vulnerable teen tucked under the covers. As he did quite often when coming out of a sedation, he sighed and asked softly, "Mama?"

JD was a different kind of heart-breaker than ladies' man Buck, and that one word never failed to move the life-hardened men. Vin, feeling guilty even though he had been assured that JD would be fine, had moisture in his right eye; Buck felt several tears forming, and the others shuffled their feet.

Buck went to one side of JD and Chris the other, Buck stroking the boy's black hair and murmuring comforting words while Chris patted JD's right arm.

Ezra, seeing JD taken care of, moved to Vin, who was watching with a stricken face. "It's not your fault, Vin."

Vin lay back and sighed. "He got hurt saving me. That makes me responsible."

"No, it doesn't," Josiah protested. "And how do you think JD would be doing if he hadn't been able to reach you in time? Don't you think the mental pain of watching you die would be more intense that the temporary physical pain he is in now?"

"Yeah but look at the Kid! He looks so . . ."

"Young?" Chris stated.

"Innocent?" Ezra added.

"Vulnerable?" was Josiah's contribution.

"Baby-faced?" Buck finished, stroking the dark hair fondly, knowing he could get away with the baby-faced comment until JD was awake.

"And JD doesn't even realize all of this," Nathan said fondly.

A pretty nurse, with red hair and green eyes entered the room, smiling at the large group of concerned men. "I'm Jeanette Mills. I will be looking about your friends tonight. Here's your medicine, Mr. Tanner, it will help you sleep and relieve the pain."

"Thanks," Vin said gruffly, pretty nurses didn't help him like hospitals any better and only glares from the other five men made him grudgingly take the medicine.

"And let me check you out, sweetie," Jeanette said, taking JD's vitals with a well-practiced touch. "Oh, honey, you have a fever but I think your friend, Nathan, said that is a characteristic of yours, so we'll give you some medicine to help." Since JD was asleep she put the medicine in the IV. JD tossed a bit in the bed, murmured about a pickup and Vin, and then settled back down. "Don't you worry, honey, with all these big strong men, nothing will bother you in here!" and she laughed, smiling brightly at the amused men before leaving.

Ezra smiled after her. "Oh, I do love British accents."

"I love redheads," Josiah said in admiration.

The men waited for the expected comment from Buck, who whistled appreciatively. "Damn, Tanner and you don't appreciate having that looker care for you? And all that charm is wasted here on Sleeping Beauty," as he patted JD's cheek affectionately. "Oh, and here is your chain, kid, we'll have to have the chain fixed, but even with a broken chain, St. Patrick will keep you safe." and Buck put the medal in JD's right hand.

With a last glance at their two injured, the five men left, leaving a still sulky Vin and a sleeping-like-a-baby JD.

"Yeah, Kid, enjoy your sleep now 'cause soon Miss England will be back to wake you up again and again and let's see if she finds you so charming then. 'Night, Kid." Vin yawned, pulling the covers up to his chin and beginning to dose off.

In other part of the hospital, a young doctor was studying the charts of the occupants of Room 477 when a hand gripped his shoulder and the doctor spun around. "What are you doing here?"

"Following up on the report I've been expecting," the man in the shadows hissed.

"I'm just looking at it, Uncle Will. Tanner has a badly sprained ankle and cuts and bruises."

"What about that troublesome boy that saved his life?"

"Concussion, broken wrist, cuts and . . . Uncle Will, he's just a kid! Surely you don't plan to hurt an innocent party?"

The man in the dark gripped his shoulders tightly. "Have you forgotten what I have done for you, Terry? I put you through college, paid for medical school, fixed up a couple of mistakes for you that would have landed you in serious trouble . . ."

"And I'm grateful, Uncle Will, and I will pay you back the money as soon as I can . . ."

"Money," Will laughed as he moved out of the shadows. "I don't need money, I need your help. Have you forgotten what this man did to my Charlotte, and my baby? Or to me?"

Terry shuffled his feet. "But Uncle Will, you and Aunt Charlotte had been having problems before she met this Tanner . . ."

"Charlotte left me for him! He seduced her, promised her everything she wanted . . . she never would have lost my baby but for him. I've been waiting for this for over two years now . . . two years and except for that boy, it would have been over tonight! I could have gone to Griffin's and told Charlotte her precious lover was dead!" As Will Richmond stepped into the light, his face badly scarred and only a small tuft of blond-grayish hair remaining, Terry stepped back and couldn't help a shudder.

"Is my face still distasteful to you, nephew? Even when I gained these scars saving your life?"

"No, of course not, Uncle Will. I'll always be grateful to you."

Will Richmond waves his hand dismissively. "Anything else on the charts, Terry?"

"Tanner sleepwalks, apparently. They gave him a sedative to help him stay put. He also hates hospitals."

"Hmmm," Richmond rubbed his chin. "Gives me pause. Maybe a quick death isn't what I want for Tanner. But by the time I'm through with him, he may have wished that boy hadn't have saved him." He threw back his head and laughed gleefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Sedated or not, Vin jerked awake each time the pretty Jeanette stopped by to rouse JD and check his vitals and awareness. Vin couldn't help feeling guilty still; but was amused at some of JD's mumbled and not fully awake responses to her questions. When asked if he knew why he was in the hospital, JD murmured, "I'm always in hospitals according to Buck."

Asked his name, he responded, "Kid."

When she asked him again about getting hurt, JD rubbed his tired eyes and said, "Doing something stupid, Buck always says."

When he became a bit more alert, he innocently asked the nurse, "Did Buck get your number? I hope so, 'cause then he won't be as mad at me."

"How do you know this Buck wants my number?" Nurse Jeanette smiled.

"You're beautiful," a yawning JD replied. "No go ahead and pat me on the head and let me sleep."

Seeing Vin awake, still puzzled at JDs last comment, she moved to check out Vin's vitals. "He's darling, isn't he?" she stated.

"Can't say he's my type, but yes he is a good kid and he risked his life to save mine," Vin said soberly and then explained. "He told you to pat his head, because he brings out motherly feelings in women most of the time and they don't flirt with him like they do Buck," he added.

ruggedly handsome man."

Vin blushed at her remarks, making him even more appealing to her. Like JD, he never knew what to say to compliments, no matter how often he got them. He was only happy that others weren't around to tease him.

She smiled again. "Get some rest, Mr. Tanner. This time you can take care of your little brother. You don't look alike, so you must be half-brothers, Mr. Wilmington said."

Vin opened his mouth to correct her, then shut it. He wouldn't give Buck the satisfaction but would think of an appropriate punishment later. Actually, JD was the closest he had to a little brother and didn't mind, except for Buck stating it.

Still smiling from seeing her favorite patients in the Hospital, Jeanette almost ran into the doctor coming around the corner and gave him a report on Vin and JD's status, as she had done three other times. 'Going to be a nice, uneventful night for once,' she said to herself, but within ten minutes a storm surrounded the area.

In the morning, Chris, Josiah, Nathan and Buck entered the hospital with Ezra complaining about his Armani suit getting drenched because his umbrella broke, and he was 'stuck with four Neanderthals who never came prepared for the hideous flood, even health-conscious Nathan'.

"Shut up and get moving," Chris snarled. He felt edgy though he couldn't define why.

The five men entered the room, Ezra taking immediate notice of the muddy footprints leading to Vin's bed and when Chris noticed, he irately pulled the sheet and blanket back from Vin, cursing. "What is it, Vin? Do I have to post 24-hour guards to keep you from trying to escape?"

"At least he didn't succeed, even though I don't know why the ones who caught him didn't clean the floor up," Nathan grumbled. "JD getting some tests done?"

"What the heck are you doing, Cowboy?" Vin growled, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes as he glared at Chris and pulled his covers back up.

"Vin, where is JD?" Buck asked after checking the bathroom.

"Did JD keep you from escaping?" Josiah asked.

"JD, JD, JD," Vin grouched. "He ain't the baby you all treat him like."

Stunned, the other men starred at this uncharacteristic comment and Buck and Nathan hurried to the nurses' desk to question them. Josiah noticed a silver chain by Vin's pillow and picked it up, spotting red spots on the pendant. "Vin," Josiah tried to keep the strain out of his voice. "How come you have JD's St. Patrick's necklace?"

Nathan entered the room just in time to hear the question. "JD doesn't have any tests scheduled. No one has seen him recently. We need to call for help and search . . ."

Before Nathan could finish, Josiah's shocked gasp had all the men facing the opened door where a clearly shocked Buck held the small form of his little brother; JD dripping with rain and mud and blood flowing from his bandaged head."

"Buck!" Josiah gasped.

"JD," Ezra began, but stopped as he saw Buck slowly shake his head.

"JD's dead."


	4. Chapter 4

Time stood still as six men held their breath and their hearts stopped beating for a few seconds that seemed like hours as they stared at Buck, who stood, shattered, tears streaming down his cheeks, as he held an unmoving JD.

Just as quickly, five men took a breath and reacted; Nathan trying to take JD from Buck unsuccessfully; Josiah praying silently; Vin leaping from his bed and then collapsing from the pain in his ankle, Chris heading towards Buck and then changing directions as Vin cried out in pain; and Ezra turning his eyes from JD in Buck's arms to a hurting Vin.

Josiah went to back up Nathan and persuaded Buck to bring put JD on the bed so he could examine him.

Nathan quickly checked JD's vitals and declared with relief, "JD's still alive but very cold and wet. Ezra, get Dr. Graves immediately!" and Ezra, after letting out his breath in relief, hurried to comply. After helping Vin back to his bed, Chris tried to soothe Buck, who was still standing in shock.

"Easy, Big Dog, the little guy's still with us. He'll be . . ."

"What, fine?" Buck said almost hysterically.

"Where do you find him, Buck?" Josiah interrupted.

"On the south end by the rose bushes," Buck said bitterly. "Crumpled up like he was trash thrown away. If I hadn't stumbled, I wouldn't even have seen him."

"Good thing you did," Chris soothed and he and Buck, as well as Josiah and Ezra were herded back by the flurry of activity from the doctors and nurses assessing JD. Vitals were taken as they quickly stripped him of his cold and dirty gown and brought warming blankets to warm his core temperature.

"His core temperature is below normal," the young doctor barked. "Give him a round of antibiotics and monitor him for shock."

"Yes, doctor," an older nurse responded.

"I understand he was found outside the hospital?" Dr. Graves asked brusquely, turning to the other men staring at JD, especially an anxious Vin.

After Buck explained, the young doctor pushed back his blond hair and exploded, "How did that happen? How could he just walk out of the hospital without anyone noticing? Who was on duty last night?"

Nurse Jeanette, tears in her eyes, hurried into the room and took a scolding from Dr. Graves.

"I checked on them every hour, Dr. Graves, and both were fine. JD stayed asleep and Vin was awake every time I came in."

Dr. Graves turned his scowling face to Vin. "What do you know about this, Mr. Tanner? I understand you are the one who sleepwalks, not your young friend."

"I don't sleepwalk," Vin said defensively. "JD was fine. I did fall asleep towards the morning, but everything was fine."

After JD was hooked up to the monitors and a warming IV and the medical personnel left, Buck, at first smiling with gratitude, turned to Vin. "How could you let this happen, Vin? You're right here in the room and somehow JD ends up tossed in the rose bushes!"

"Don't blame Vin," Chris started but was cut off by Buck.

"Then who do I blame, Chris? JD didn't up and walk out of the hospital and end up in the rose bushes! Look at JD's feet, they're clean and Vin's are still muddy."

"That's right, Chris," Josiah verified. "If JD walked out of his room, his feet would be dirty."

"What are you saying, Buck? Josiah? Are you saying that I picked up JD and carried him outside and tossed him in the bushes? Are you? You can't believe that! I would never hurt JD!" Vin forgot the pain in his ankle as he glared at Buck and Josiah.

"Vin, you do sleepwalk . . ."

"I don't sleepwalk, Nathan!" Vin countered.

The stern-looking nurse from earlier entered and frowned at the men. "You go to the waiting room while I get Mr. Tanner cleaned up."

"I'm not leaving JD," Buck retorted.

"I assure you, Mr. Wilmington, nothing will happen to the young man on MY watch. You can go peacefully or I will call security and have you removed." There was a no-nonsense tone to her voice that even Chris did not challenge.

Chris patted Vin's hand, moved to JD and pushed his hair back and then said simply, "To the waiting room, gentlemen," grabbing a fuming Buck's right arm while Josiah took his left. As they were leaving, they heard Vin's voice, raised in protest, "You are NOT giving me a sponge bath!"

The men snickered in amusement until they reached the waiting room and Chris demanded, "I want to know how JD got outside the hospital."

His statement was met with an unusual silence from the others.


End file.
